fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC46 / Transcript
Yomi Arc, Episode 46: The Last Pentagram Seal to Break! Open the Dragon's Gate! At Kyoto, the heroes are supported by their friends as they prepared to leave for Yomi for the final battle, the allies, Kagerou, Father Remington and Astharoshe stay here to help the people of Kyoto. The Holy Beasts of Kyoto as spirits forms are insides of the Summoning Smartphones. Kagerou: I'd just repaired your bell bracelet, and in the future... *intimidating expression* Never make the slightest mistake, or I would come back to gut your flesh! Hermione: Come on, there's no reason I'm going to make another mistake again. Remington: Be careful, girls. Montague will be ready to release Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. I think he's waiting for you at Yomi, to prepare for the final battle... I asking a last thing before leaving, Juliet and Sister Rosette Rosette: Which one? Remington: If you unite you with Juliet, and all your friends... You'll end up finding a way to defeat Leontes before he release Orochi. Rosette: Yeah, sure. Remington: There are three keys that will lead to hope for our future... It is by combining friendship with the effort that created the victory. Juliet: Understood! Astharoshe: When are you DokiDoki! Precure and others, if I'd the order to give you to stay here... It's because you should help Kyoto residents, those who have lost their homes fight against evil Youkai hords. Regina: You're serious, but we want to help them fight against Montague before he--- Astharoshe: It's an order from me, and it's not arguable! This is the best thing to do! Romeo: But wait, I should be with Juliet and she needed to---! Suddenly, the cries of panic were heard and interrupted the conversation. Voice 1: There is fire! Voice 2: Kyaaa a fire! Then, there were several fires that will spread in several buildings. Astharoshe: '''I'm sorry but we have to help people in trouble! You, go to Yomi to stop Montague as soon as possible! '''Juliet: Very well. *turn her head towards others* Let's go, girls! Mana: Stay alive for us! Everyone nodding and heading towards Yomi when Juliet used the Divine Talisman to open the gate which leads into Yomi. Then the gate disappears before their eyes. Romeo: (Juliet, everyone... Be careful.) Later in the dark cave of Yomi which is composed of labyrinths, the dimensional door spout out the heroes out to the floor. Juliet shook her head as she wriggle her arms up and showing an angry glare in a Shounen way. Juliet: Uwaa accidenti, fa male! (Translation: Uwaa damn, it hurts!) She then sees a shadow hovering over her, and she raises her head. It turns out to be Rosette going to crush Juliet's face with her buttocks to ground. Rosette: Wow that's so close! She let loose a big fart gas on Juliet's face and so everyone else behind in a shocking expression. They were all disgusted by the fart gas that Rosette had let go by accident. Rosette: *sniffed* Eww I landed on a mushroom that stinks! She gets up from Juliet's face, revealing fainted with a nervous smile and dizzy eyes. Juliet: BaaghI feel like I'm going to faint... Moka: *pinched nose* You're disgusting, you! Meg: *nose covered* If you're sick, go to toilets before! Rosette: Shut the hell up, I don't even have time to go! And it's not my fault! Later during the investigation to find the Dragon's Gate, the main location, Meg carried Juliet who's still nauseous on her back. Meg had an disgusted glare in a comical way because of the weight she carrying. Meg: Still feeling bad? Juliet: Sure... I hope that Mana and the others will join us, because the fight may be very difficult. Meg: Me too, I want it to end very quickly that we put Montague out of harm's way and stop Orochi from releasing quickly. A few minutes later at the dark maze, they finally reach the main location where the Dragon's Gate in which Orochi is sealed inside along with a last Pentagram Seal left on the closed gate. This place is decorated with a large fence with eight gates. On each gate they raised a platform and on each platform they placed a vat. Esther: This is it, the Dragon's Gate! This is the second time that I saw it with my own eyes, that make me scared thinking to see Orochi free one day! Meg seems to look more nervous and anxious feeling Orochi's presence, her left arm carrying her Limiter was shaking with stress. Juliet got off Meg's back as she was worried about her. Juliet: What's wrong, Meg? Meg: Orochi, that's him! He's the one who cursed me! I'm going to charge this guy, and swing him some sake on him and---! Juliet grabbing Meg's left arm while calm her down. Juliet: Keep your cool down, I have something else to show you in a second shot. She using her Summoning Smartphone to bring out a giant Japanese sake bottle. Rosette: What is this? Juliet: It was Romeo who had giving them to me before we went to Yomi. In a flashback, Romeo shows a giant Japanese sake bottle, before giving it to Juliet. Romeo: Take this, you will need it if Orochi will be free. Juliet: Some Japanese sake? *nervous comically* Wait, you're not going to tell me we're going to drink together before leaving! Romeo: But that's not why I'm asking! Juliet: But why is that? Romeo: If Orochi get freed once my old man breaking the last Pentagram Seal, so you should use some Japanese sake to weaken and kill him for good! Like Susanoo's legend! I also create eight large sakazuki cups for each head Orochi have. End of the flashback, Moka seems to be glad for Romeo's plan. Moka: I'd not think your lover is capable of doing such a thing. Esther: *joining hands as a Christian prayer* Nice! If we could weaken Orochi with this alcohol, we really be able to eliminate her once and for all! But for that, she must be coaxed to be able drink Japanese sake! She was suddenly shocked whilst seeing Juliet unconsciouslly drinked Japanese sake a little. Once she finished to drink, she wiped her wet mouth with her arm, Juliet get drunked quickly. Juliet: *blushed face and warmed* Aaahhh I feel much better after drinking water ❤! Esther: What a stupid dork! You haven't to drink Japanese sake so it's forbidden to do it before you turn 20 in Japan! Juliet's face becomes all red as she was drunk, and fainted. Esther: Ahhh! Juliet! God watches over us...! One hour later, just after Juliet regain consciousness and tidy the giant Japanese sake bottle with her Summoning Smartphone, her face is still red and knelt down as she needs to recover. Rosette: It's clever, to drink alcohol at this age! You end up dying before the decisive battle! Juliet: I'm sorry but I was so thirsty that I need water. Rosette: Yeah and even, have almost nothing to eat, especially in Kyoto haven't much food and water! Esther: And on top of that, sake has a strong repulsive smell! You've fainted with that sake smell! They turned their heads to glanced Orochi inside the Dragon's Gate, because she has not moved since the last Pentagram Seal prevents this gate from opening. Esther: Looks like Orochi seems to have no intention of fighting, at least for now. Moka: What Montague is waiting for us to do is fight us when he broke the last Pentagram Seal for a last Ayakashi to release Orochi and--- Suddenly, Leontes' voice was heard that surprised them. Leontes' voice: I knew you were going to say that. He finally showed in front of the team. Leontes: It seems that you know about my scheme. Juliet: Montague! Meg: You're really going to create a last Ayakashi that will be too simple to annihilate! And when we're done with this horror, it's all over for you and your horrible giant eight-headed snake! Leontes: That's exactly what I intended to do! But, I warn you that what I had to create has nothing to do with the previous Ayakashis that you destroyed! Look! He shown a black amulet paper in his left hand palm, and a black box cube in his right hand palm. Moka: What is this? Leontes: This black cube contained the evil spirit of a Tatarigami! Esther: A Tatarigami?! But that's a fearsome youkai to the people of Kyoto fear it! Rosette: What you mean? Esther: This youkai will bring misery all over Japan and so to the rest of the affected people! Leontes: Let's go, Kegare Ayakashi! Juliet: Kegare Ayakashi? Leontes: Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create a black amulet paper, while the last Pentagram Seal is about to breaking itself. Esther: Don't let Leontes create this monster by combining the spirit of a Tatarigami! Or he goes---! Then, Leontes placed the black amulet paper on a black box cube to formed a black sphere with a dark smoke inside, before send it to formed a huge Kegare Ayakashi that look like as a Tatarigami. Kegare Ayakashi: Kegare Ayakashiiiiiii!! It then released a large amount of the black Mugen Furyoku energy around the area that make the girls scremed in panic, then somewhere at Kyoto, finally the last Pentagram Seal was finally broken and disappeared from the Dragon's Gate. Meg: It's over! The Pentagram Seal has been broken! Orochi will be freed! Kegare Ayakashi: Gyooooooo!! Once the wind of black energy was dispelled, the girls looked shocked at the Tatarigami-like Ayakashi, with a giant demon face with red eyes glowed. Rosette hugging Juliet with a comical way but accidentally strangle her with her both arms. Rosette: Gyaaaah! It is really too scary! Juliet: You strangle me, let me go! Esther: It's not possible, he really did! Moka: No matter how the Kegare Ayakashi is! Meg: But then what's about on affected people by the presence of the Kegare Ayakashi? Leontes: The Kegare Ayakashi is a true bearer of all calamities... Pollution, sins, death, disease and contamination, can have a negative impact not only on the people concerned, but also on the community to which they belong! Kegare is a Japanese term for "uncleanness" and "defilement", important particularly in Shinto as a religious term! Meg: That's truly awful! Meanwhile to the ruined Kyoto, dark clouds covered all the sky, many houses are burned by more intensive fire and normal humans are affected many calamities, making screamed in agony. Chrno: What is it?! Romeo: It looks like something is wrong with humans! They discovered then Regina affected and suffered in agony by a spell caused by the Kegare Ayakashi. Regina was coughing blood, and is covered by black spots all over the skin. Chrno: Regina! Regina: It's the evil spell of a supernatural monster! It was sent to put humans to the slaughterhouse by all calamity evils such as fire, famine and even disease! Back to Yomi, Leontes continue to speak. Leontes: About the Tatarigami, it's a powerful spirit which bring death and destruction, fire and famine, plague, war, and all forms of calamity. The most powerful evil spirit that haunt Japan, and have done much to shape the culture and politics over the country’s long history. Juliet: Hey girls, we must to transform to stop this monster! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), "空" (Sora), "陸" (Riku), "死" (Shi). Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther and Moka: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. At first Cure Amaterasu's zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then Cure Tsukiyomi's traditional Onmyouji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross and placed on Cure Susanoo's back. Cure Sakuya's red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin on her hair. And finally, Cure Izanami's Spiritual Paintbrush turning into the bat wings and placed on Cure Izanami's back. The Onmyouji-Precures then runs behind of the long shoji doors as background before the shoji doors are opened, and surged outside the shoji doors and landing on the ground and introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Making an Appearance! Posing afterward with a polar bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! Cure Izanami: The Death Goddess, the Rise of the Bat! Cure Izanami! Posing afterward with a Bat for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Izanami: Making an Appearance! They raised their Spiritual Paintbrush to make lines with the kanjis are appeared "坎" (Kan) "離" (Ri) "兌" (Da) "震" (Shin). Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: North! South! West! East! Yin and Yang! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was Here! The name of the group in katakana appears on the screen. The transformation sequence is completed. Apparently, despite the fact that the last Pentagram Seal was destroyed, Orochi is not ready to come out of the Dragon's Gate for an important reason. Leontes: (Looks like Orochi wasn't coming out of the Dragon's Gate... She probably wants to wait for the Kegare Ayakashi to be wiped out.) *turned his head to girls* It's not the Kegare Ayakashi that will confront you but an immense army of youkai! Cure Amaterasu: What! The Kegare Ayakashi roaring and summoning an army of 100 dark youkais they are ready to fight. Cure Tsukiyomi: Against a whole army of youkai?! You're kidding! Leontes: Oh no, I'm serious. All of the Shikigami-Fairies as spirit forms are appeared alongside of their masters. Suzaku: Amaterasu, We could do it with a such army~ Natsu! Seiryu: She's right, we could help you~ Haru! Kirin: We're a great team after all~ Kisetsu! Byakko: We'll quickly get rid of these monsters~ Aki! Genbu: Sure, no one could stop us~ Fuyu! Onmyouji-Precures: Descending God Summoning! They summoning their respective familiars as they have already activated their Supernatural Elements and riding on their backs, in order to battling against the whole youkai army and the Tatarigami-like Kegare Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi have already activated the respective Hot-Blooded Style and Cold-Blooded Style. Cure Amaterasu: Ready? All: Yeah! Cure Amaterasu: Go! As they rushed towards the whole army of youka, they preparing their combine attacks. At first, Suzaku flies towards the sky while roared with the bell sound was heard, the flaming feathers appeared around of her. Cure Amaterasu riding on her back and prone herself, the sun from Cure Amaterasu's back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, while Suzaku's body is covered by flames and becoming a powerful fire phoenix, combined with the sun from Cure Amaterasu. Suzaku: Combined Flaming Art: Solar Bird!! Suzaku rushed towards the target and flying towards the sky while the flaming feathers fall into the dark kitsune, it is destroyed by an intense fire explosion. Then with dark oni youkai, Cure Tsukiyomi raises her Yata Mirror to summon a blue full moon in the sky, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of Cure Tsukiyomi, the four blue seals appears on the dark oni to locked it and freeze it into the four seals. Seiryu: Bushido Slayer Method: Moon Dragon!! Seiryu roared while absobs the energy flow from the blue moon to formed herself a powerful Japanese dragon deal of energy only, she rushed while draws her Shunrō from its scabbard to sliced dark oni in two, and provoked a lunar explosion. Cure Susanoo: Purgatory Sky! At first, Cure Susanoo using the Purgatory Sky to summoned the clouds of rain and lightning, to inflict damage to the dark dragon and to strengthen her spells of electricity. Kirin: Ultimate Gunner's Strike: Thunder Sky Blast!! Then, she gathered electricity onto her hands to then placed on Kirin's guns-like cannons to charged them, and Kirin fired both thunder blasts towards the dark dragon. At first, Cure Sakuya send three amulet papers to create three light tigers and being around of Byakko. Then Byakko gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his two-handed sword, which will eventually grow and become luminous. Byakko: Royal Knight Code: Divine Tiger Blade!! Then dashed with the three light tigers towards the dark lion youkai, after the three firsts have sliced the target to each of them, it's finally Byakko who sliced his target in two, leaving behind of him the white cherry petals that provoked a light explosion. At first, Cure Izanami summons the four swords revolve around the target while she gestures with her ninja hands, and then separate into a square pattern. Each of the swords is driven into a corner of the crest. Genbu: Rain Dance! She summons the rain to strengthened the power. Genbu: Divine Aquatic Alchemy: Northern Star Sword!! The stars strikes from the air while the water sword falls on the target, swirling water begin to blow around, damaging all foes in range. Intermission. The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! team appeared in the first eyecatch while the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure appeared in the second eyecatch. The team were panted from the battle against the Kegare Ayakashi and its army of dark youkai. But Cure Tsukiyomi begins to fool around as she showing a middle finger but is censored, and serves as a comic relief. Cure Tsukiyomi: Bwahahahahaha! So, we do less fun? They are so ridiculous your offsprings! However, Cure Sakuya twist Cure Tsukuyomi's middle finger that makes her screaming with pain. Cure Tsukiyomi: Nwuaaaah!! Cure Sakuya: Sorry to contradict you, but doing a middle finger is an obscene gesture that a nun doesn't allow to do it! Cure Tsukiyomi: You break my finger! We've the right to insult an enemy! Cure Sakuya: It's against the primordial rules! Suddenly, Cure Sakuya spits blood that shocked both her and Cure Tsukiyomi and their familiars. Byakko: Sakuya? Cure Sakuya: Oh no! It comes from the miasma of Kegare Ayakashi! If we don't eliminate it, we going---! But that's very far for done, the remains of the dark youkai are suddenly piled up and emerged again. Cure Izanami: Goddammit! They're reviving again! The dark youkai army surrounded them as Leontes speaks. Leontes: I already told you, friendship and team spirit can't defeat against a whole army of youkai. The Onmyouji-Precures and their familiars readied their stances as they were about to fight them again. Cure Amaterasu: Of course if it matters! Leontes: Oh yeah? If a youkai like you going to be friends with humans, they will betray you, like me and my mother. The others were attempting to attack as well with their own supernatural powers, Cure Tsukiyomi is launching her icicles towards one of the large dark youkai but it blasted her away while Seiryu catches up her. Cure Tsukiyomi as she gritted her teeth, and she was coughing blood. Kirin and Cure Susanoo fired their crystals and lightings towards the dark snake youkai and blasted its head but it regenerates as they were gasped in shock and blasted away. Byakko is shocking as the dark monkey youkai is too strong as the white cherry petals subsided before it rammed both Byakko and Cure Sakuya. Cure Izanami and Genbu attacking the dark dragon youkai with their respective beams but counters them with its tail, blasted them away to ground before being slammed by the dragon tail. Suzaku: *death glare* That's not true! Never our human friends will betray us! Leontes: The humans and the youkai can never live together have been in permanent war since the time of the creation of Japan by Izanagi and Izanami, and the Hanyous are real abaminations to be the union between a human and a youkai, especially for human society. The others got up and starts fighting back but they were too strong as the dark youkai pushed them back again, but they were still affected by the miasma caused by Kegare Ayakashi. Leontes: That's how humans have that youkai have endured... Friendship with humans only brings treason. Love with humans will only bring hatred. Peace with humans becomes war. Union with humans becomes discrimination! The Tatarigami-like Kegare Ayakashi launched a dark gale around of the area and thus a dark beam towards the Onmyouji-Precures and the Shikigami-Faries and blasted them away. As they were all lying on the ground as seems to be defeated and have tainted with blood in their whole bodies and clothes almost torn apart. Some of them were shirtless and exposed their bare breasts such as Cure Amaterasu, who seems barely stand up and have blood flowed on her face and body. Leontes: Capulet girl, I want to know why you want so much to be friends with humans? While you really hate humans! Cure Amaterasu: It's true that I still hate humans, we both have mutual hatred for humanity. It was at that time that I am misanthropist, that I have always wanted to destroy humanity to make them pay for their indifference and contempt for us, but... Because... I have a quarter of my father's human blood flowing in my veins. It was also thanks to this friendship with humans, that I started really getting closer to them. Leontes: *death glare* But what will you do once you end this war?! His organic arm is turning into a giant spear and about to attacking Cure Amaterasu. Leontes: These human bastards will always remain the same and will continue to persecute you!! However, someone else protect Cure Amaterasu, which is pierced by Leontes' organic arm while her blood is gushed out in front of her. It was Hermione who had just returned to human form. Cure Amaterasu: Hermione!! Leontes: What are you playing for?! He was shocked as he notices Hermione's tears steamed from her worried face. Leontes: Damn it but why did you whine so much?! Hermione: I already told you! I still have pity for you, of all your sufferings that you have endured! Leontes: You...! Hermione: You're right, I couldn't stand it all. I, too, wanted to make humans pay for everything they did to us. She remembers over her memories as a child the time of her anger towards humans for their indifference to her for being a youkai, that she kill them and being stained with blood. Hermione: But... I refuse to become the monster that you've become!! She pushed Leontes back like an empty wave, throwing him into a stone wall. Meanwhile at the ruined Kyoto, Tybalt was very anxious despite his cool temper, because he seemed to have felt something. Tybalt: Hermione... So did you have compassion for my father? Back to Yomi, Hermione's tears fells on her hand palm as she had her head nodded, showing her empathy for Leontes. Hermione: I couldn't stand... to see you suffer during those 400 years. Leontes: Shut the fuck up!! You regret for that!! He rushed towards Hermione to attacking. Hermione: If that's what you want, do it now. Then he cut Hermione's right collarbone and the blood spurted out, but his hand became stuck after making it. Hermione stays stoic without screaming in pain. Cure Amaterasu: Hermione! Leontes: You fool, you're really naive! You don't understand how friendship and love are just a succession of tragedies! You too suffer the same fate as mine! Hermione: It's true that there was sadness in our lives. But at the same time, there was heat that the one who took you under his wing. Leontes: Some heat...! He remembering as a child, he has been taken and raised by a Montague noble 400 years ago with some compassion and kindness. Before he snaps out himself from unwanted memories and become angry for that. Leontes: *tears from his face* This doesn't concern upon you!! He repulsed Hermione away from him. Yet, he then discovers tears running down his face when he wipes out with his left fist. Leontes: But, what are tears? Why?! Why did you and I shed tears together?! Suddenly, the female voices were heard. The DokiDoki! Precures: Precure, Royal Lovely Straight Flush! This large beam reach to the Kegare Ayakashi that it has been weakened with success that surprised everyone around. Kegare Ayakashi: Gyoooooo!! The DokiDoki! Precures and their allies are finally coming and seem to be unaffected by the evil spell of the Kegare Ayakashi. Regina is apparently cured and protected by the evil spell. Cure Heart: Everyone! Chrno was very relieved to see his sweetheart safe and sound, and went to her with tears from eyes in a comical way. Chrno: Uoooooaaaaah!! Cure Tsukiyomi tramples over and over Chrno with a shounen face, before he could reach Cure Tsukiyomi to take her in his arms, showing his butt to make a comical and fanservice/ecchi way. Chrno: Roseeeeetttte!! Cure Tsukiyomi: What are you doing!! But let go of me!! Cure Amaterasu: Romeo!! Romeo got nosebleeds and falls to the ground after seeing his lover who is shirtless. Cure Amaterasu: *panicked comically* Oh no, you were touched by the curse of a Kegare Ayakashi?! Cure Izanami: *pointed her finger* Hahahahaha amazing, a real masterpiece! You showed your breasts in front of your darling lover! Cure Amaterasu: *Shounen face* Eh? She realizes she was shirtless with exposed breasts, and become shocked and blushed comically as she covered her breasts with her hands. Cure Amaterasu: Kyaaaaah!! The remaining group have a disgusted expression with some nervous smiles and drops of tension in a shounen style. Sharuru: That's become a ecchi fanservice~ Sharu. Cure Heart: Yeah sure. Sharuru: If she's totally naked, then Amaterasu should wear a Fox Suit as a replacement~ Sharu. Cure Heart sent to Cure Amaterasu a fox suit, only to annoy her as she does not like being compared to a fox. Cure Amaterasu: It's a fox costume, you're kidding me! I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou! She began to chase Cure Heart for the annoyance. Cure Heart: You'll catch cold! Cure Amaterasu: I'll fuck you one! Cure Susanoo: But how could you resist the evil spell? Cure Ace: We must thank Ai, it is she who protected us. She was a true omamori, a charm against misfortunes. Ai: ~ Kyuppi Rappa! Cure Susanoo: *sparkling eyes* It's great, a flying baby that can protect us against any evil! She is our lucky charm! Ai: ~ Kyuppi! Leontes: Enough of your stupidities! Kegare Ayakashi, kill them now! But realized that Kegare Ayakashi was weakened as a result of an attack on the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure team. Kegare Ayakashi: Uooooh... Leontes: What! Hermione returned into her Shikigami-Fairy form. Suzaku: We must finish~ Natsu! Use the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons! Cure Amaterasu: Yeah! Let's go girls! Then, the Onmyouji-Precures summoned their Heisoku Gohei. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. Suzaku, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Genbu: Burn Foolish People With a Crimson Flame! The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Open the Scarlet Torii Gate and Released the Hundred Youkai! Combined Overkill, Precure! Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!! The Holy Beasts of Kyoto roared together while the 100 various youkai are out from the scarlet torii gate, the Onmyouji-Precures guided and send the Holy Beasts of Kyoto the 100 youkai to attacked the many targets, included, the whole army of dark youkai the Kegare Ayakashi as the black amulet paper was broken. Kegare Ayakashi: Gyooooooo!! The Kegare Ayakashi eventually disappears, the evil spell all around Yomi and so all of Kyoto was dispelled. A final Divine Talisman was revealed that Cure Amaterasu had picked it up. The Japanese Kanji written on it represents "Victory". Cure Susanoo: That's... a last Divine Talisman. Cure Amaterasu: Yeah, but why the word Victory write on it? Koumori: I don't know. But it looks like Victory had a connection with Friendship and Effort. Cure Tsukiyomi: Friendship, Effort and Victory... I wonder what kind of power it is with these three Divine Talismans. Leontes: Hmhmhmhm Hahahahaha! Friendship, Effort and Victory! That's so useless! Everyone turned their heads towards Leontes. Leontes: I'm sorry, but it's already too late now! Prepare yourself, Orochi is back!! In the Dragon's Gate, Orochi's red eyes are glowing while growling furiously. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Leontes: *as voiceovers* That's it! All Pentagram Seals are broken! I will finally be able to release Orochi! My revenge will finally be sounded! This horrible humanity will now end! Still a little effort because it's over soon, Mother... Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Orochi's Rebirth! A Terrible Vengeance! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Cry Saga